Prior to embarking on a shopping trip, a user generally makes a list of items that need to be purchased. Such items are typically written on a piece of paper and carried to the store. Once in the store, the user uses the list as a reference for items that need to be purchased.
The recording of shopping lists on paper has several disadvantages. First, such paper shopping lists may easy to lose or misplace. Second, paper shopping lists do not allow easy organization and tracking of purchased and non-purchased items. Furthermore, the creation of paper shopping lists may be tedious and time-consuming.
Although shopping lists may be created electronically via a personal computer or other electronic devices, such lists must generally be printed out prior to being taken to the store. Thus, they suffer from a lot of the deficiencies of a paper shopping list without providing much added benefits.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more easy and efficient system and method for generating, storing, and utilizing shopping lists and other shopping related information.